recueil de lemon Card captor Sakura
by crysnelle
Summary: recueil de lemon avec les personnages de Card captor Sakura


Une nuit pour se consoler, c'est tout ce dont elles avaient besoin pour se remettre de la mise en couple de Shaolan et Sakura. A force de voir Meiling pleurer, Tomoyo n'arrivait plus à retenir ses propres larmes. Le fait était qu'elle aimait Sakura, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû l'aimer en tant qu'amie, mais maintenant tout cela était perdu, jamais elle ne pourrait avoir la chance d'avouer ses sentiments secrets, pas qu'elle compter les avouer de toute façon. Maintenant elle comprenait ce qu'avait dû ressentir sa mère quand Nadeshiko lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait se marier.

Elle s'approcha lentement de Meiling et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait le regretter demain, mais comme Meiling ne la repousser pas cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle voulait juste oublier au moins pour cette nuit. Et c'était pareil pour la chinoise. Se dire qu'elle ne serait pas la femme de Shaolan lui faisait ressentir une grande douleur au niveau du cœur, c'était pour cela qu'elle se laissait allait dans les bras de Tomoyo, pour le moment le lendemain lui importait peu, elle souffrait dans le présent et voulait l'oublier, c'était tout.

Tomoyo poussa doucement la chinoise jusqu'au lit, et toutes deux tombèrent dessus, continuant leur baiser. Pourtant la japonaise délaissa rapidement sa bouche pour venir embrasser le cou de Meiling. Cette dernière frissonna un peu, c'était la première fois qu'on lui infligeait ce genre de traitement, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demandait elles allaient allées plus loin. Toutes deux savait que ce n'était pas bien ce qu'elle faisait, qu'elle ne devait pas le faire sans amour, mais pourtant aucune des deux ne voulait arrêter.

La jeune japonaise continua de descendre ses baisers, retirant le chemisier de la chinoise au passage. Cette dernière se retrouver en soutien-gorge, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire elle passa elle-même les mains dans son dos pour le dégrafer, facilitant ainsi la tâche de Tomoya. La bleu s'arrêta quelques secondes pour enlever son haut, et ainsi ce mettre dans le même état que Meiling. Cette dernière déposa alors ses mains sur la poitrine de son amie. Tomoyo était au-dessus d'elle, assise à califourchon, et offrait donc une vue magnifique à la chinoise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant le contact des mains de Meiling sur ses seins. Mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnu, elle voulait dominer. C'est pour cela qu'elle partit à la conquête de la poitrine de son amie, déposa un baiser dessus avant de prendre un téton en bouche. Toutes les deux étaient cruellement inexpérimentées. Non seulement c'était leur première relation sexuelle, mais en plus aucune des deux ne s'étaient documenté là-dessus. Alors elle faisait simplement de leur mieux pour donner du plaisir de la même façon qu'elle s'en donnerait à la place. Elle suça doucement le petit bout de plaisir tandis que Meiling s'affairait à enlever leur jupe. Tomoyo fit contente en entendant la chinoise commençais à gémir, ayant ainsi une preuve que ce qu'elle faisait lui faisait du bien.

Elle passa rapidement à l'autre sein, mais Meiling voulait déjà passer à l'étape suivante en glissant lentement sa main dans la culotte de Tomoyo. Comprenant inconstamment le message, la japonaise remonta pour l'embrasser avant de faire pareil de son côté. Les caresses étaient dans un premier temps maladroit, passant sur le petit clitoris de l'autre, caressant les poils pubien naissant. Mais elles prirent un peu plus d'assurance avec le plaisir montant. Tomoyo fut la première à entrer ses doigts dans l'intimité de Meiling. Cette dernière sursauta à la sensation d'une intrusion en elle, mais trouvant cela fortement agréable elle réserva le même traitement à son amie, entrant deux doigts dans sa grotte. Les deux filles commencèrent ainsi à faire de petit mouvement de va et viens, augmentant graduellement la vitesse avec leur plaisir. Les deux étant jeune, il ne leur fallut pas pour arrivait à la jouissance, poussant un petit cri en même temps. Tomoyo s'allongea sur Meiling, fatiguée, sa poitrine écrasant celle de la chinoise. Cette dernière amena la couverture sur elles pour ne pas qu'elles attrapèrent froid. Et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'elle s'endormir.


End file.
